Natsu the black dragon
by natsu scarlet
Summary: Natsu is raised by aconologia and has a major crush on erza note if you like it please leave a rewiew note: this will be a weekly thing except in the holoday ill do it every 2-3 days kay!, hope you enjoy, ps i might change the rating if i feeling like it but let me know what you thik what do you want in this story?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my first fanfic**

**I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does( because if I did Jellal would be dead by now)**

**Desc of how everyone is in fairytail**

**Natsu**

**14**

**Black eyes, black hair spiky wheres a one sleeved coat with silver markings along his jacket, and simple tracksuit pants and sandals**

**Erza **

**14**

**Brown eyes, scarlet hair, most of the time she wares a sliver armor with at yellow cross on the right side of the chest and joggers**

**Mira**

**14**

**White hair, gray eyes wears a white dress**

**Elfman**

**19**

**White hair big and strong and gary eyes**

**Lisanna**

**15**

**Just like her sister but only shorter hair and where a summer dress most of the time**

A boy at the age of 16 walked along the riverbank of Magnolia. His name was Natsu Dragneel. He was thinking of a girl a very special girl indeed. Her name was Erza. Erza Scarlet. He had a crush on her forever, but he was certain she didn't love him back. This saddened him.

He had been gone from the guild for almost 3 years. He thought about the dragon that raised him.

**(Flashback)**

**A black dragon with blue makings flew across the night sky the very water cowered in fear of the mighty Acenologia. Acenologia looked on earthland. For the first time in his life he was a little sad. Why? Because in just 4 years time he had to disappear for awhile just like the other dragons. But just then he looked down at a village on fire and saw a little basket with a child in it. Normally he would ignore a boy like this but this boy had a massive amount of magic power it rivaled a 16 year old magic power, and he had never taught anyone dragon slayer magic….. so he went down and asked the 6 year old:**

"**What is your name human?"**

"N-n-Natsu."

"**well Natsu would you like to learn magic?**

"huh-magic….. really!?" he said with tears in his eyes

"**Yes human ill teach you dragonslayer magic."**

"YES of course I want to learn magic! What is your name?"

" **I am the dragon of apocalypse known as Acenologia!"**

"Thanks Acenologia."

(time skip 3,9 years)

Natsu was strong there was no other way about it.

"**CHAOS DRAGONS MIGHTY ROAR**!"

"**Very good Natsu!"** Acenologia praised "**now show me the fist eh natsu?"**

"**sure!" he said "CHAOS DRAGONS CHURUSHING FIST!" **crushing the ground around him making it explode massively.

"**I must say natsu you have come a long way!" said acenologia**

"**really!?" h**e asked with hope looking up at the dragon**.**

"**Yes you have and I am very proud of you Natsu!" **said acenologia.

"Thanks dad!" said a happy Natsu.

"**Okay, now lets go to bed eh natsu?**

"yes dad!" he said and snuggles up to the dragon.

Natsu was dreaming of one day to become the strongest mage in Fiore. "**SECRET DRAGON SLAYER ART DEATH BALDE OF THE CHAOS DRAGON!" **a big sword of black fire blazed above him as he smashed his knuckles together. He threw it at the opponent and it stabbed trough him and nearly killed him instantly and then came the explosion who killed him.he dreamed happily, as he defeated a strong champion. He woke up instantly "good morning acenologia" he said happily. No answer came "good morning acenologia" he said again. Nothing came "ACENOLOGIA" he said now cross. Still nothing. He tuned around. Nothing there he ran out in the forest screaming acenologias name.

Time skip one year

Natsu was walking along the forests of magnolia. He was still looking for his master but had given half up. "Where are you acenologia" he thought. "Maybe I should join a guild he tought" he thought "yea ill do that!" he said louldly then taking to the streets of mangnolia. Suddenly he heared two people taking.

(guys just info natsu will be way op and he is smart)

"Hey didn't you hear that fairy tail guild in town went on a rampage again?" one guy said

"WOW those guys go overboard sometimes." The other one said.

Natsu giggled for himself he couldn't believe his luck.

He walked in to the guild and asked "Where is your master." He asked showing no emotion

"who are you? The whole guild asked

"none of your business" he said coldly

"why can't you tell us your name? Asked a girl with red beautiful hair asked

"ok whatever my name is: Natsu Uchiha" he said as he softened a little

"ok nice to meet you I'm Erza Scarlet!" she said

"no that's not your name" he said with a smirk "if I am to guess you forgot your lastname and then one of your new friends gave you a new name, because your hair is scarlet and your without your parents I can see the sadness in your eyes. And judging by your facial expression I was right wasn't i?" he smirked again.

**ERZA POV**

"n-n-no way he knew that just who is that guy? She thought as she fell to her knees.

**POV END**

"hey you bastard what have you done to her!" a guy with black hair said as he charged Natsu.

"**ICE MAKE: HAMMER" **he said as he jumped to strike

"weak." Natsu said as he stopped it with one hand "pathetic" he said as he twirled it around and said "**CHAOS DRAGONS CRUSHING FIST" **slamming his fist in grays gut making him gasp as blood flew out his mouth and he flew to the other end of the guild hall slamming in the wall and being knocked unconscious.

"WHAT!" the guild said

Erza got up from her knees and said "no matter who you are I will not allow you to hurt my comrades!" she said as she charged

"**RE-EQUIP PUTAGORY ARMOUR!" **she was equipped with black armour and also she had a black blade with spikes and her eyes looked like eyes from a demon. "no one can stand ground when faced with this armor!" she roared. She charged and slammed her blade in the ground where natsu stood just he wasn't there anymore.

"**CHAOS DRAGONS DESTROYING ELBOW" **as he fell from the sky and slammed his elbow in her back. He leaped infront of her and said** "DUO BLADES OF THE CHAOS DRAGON" **he said as two black fire blades formed on his hands and and he slammed them in the ground making them smash forward into her armor it broke and he said **"CLAW SLASH OF THE CHAOS DRAGON! **his foot ignited and he slammed it into her. Sending her flying into the wall then to finish her he said** "MIGHTY ROAR OF THE CHAOS DRAGON!" **a stream of twirling black fire launched into her. But before it hit natsu aimed it at the wall beside her and smashed it. "sorry." He said as he caught her in the air before she fell to the ground.

"W-w-w-what the hell just happened did that guy not only defeat her but broke her putagory armor as well….. no way.." the guild said " Erza are you okay? Natsu asked "y-y-y-y-y-yeah I think so." She replied."I went a little overboard didn't I he he." Said Natsu softly "now where is your master?" he asked her " there" she said and pointed at the door with the red door handle "ok thanks Erza." Then he let her down from his grip softly. Then he went to the master and said "I wish to join this guild!"

"Ok….my name is Makarov, you use magic I presume? Makarov said

"Yes I use dragon slayer magic!" said Natsu

"Really? Have you got a lacrima implanted then I presume" said Makarov

"No im not a fake dragon slayer im the real thing, iwas raised by a dragon." Said Natsu

"really? Which one? " asked Makarov

"**The black dragon of apocalypse, ACENOLOGIA**

Makarov was stunned this boy was raised by zeref's dragon?

Well then I guess it's ok where do you want the stamp and witch color?

"Black and on my shoulder please." He answered

**Flashback end**

Natsu kept on walking along and then he closed his teeth in anger then it was that

**Flashback**

Natsu had got fiends with most in the guild but it was this very girl named Lisanna he liked the most he had become an s class mage. Then it was that day when she came over to him and asked:

"Natsu would you like to come with me and Mira and Elfman for a mission Natsu?" she asked

"nah I can't be bothered right now Lisanna hope you don't mind?" said Natsu

"of course not Natsu suit yourself! See ya!" she replied

Little did he know that this was the last time he saw Lisanna. When he entered the guild 3 days later he saw Mira crying. "What is it Mira? Where is Lisanna?" he just noticed that Elfman was crying too and she wasn't there "no." he muttered "NO NO NO NO NO NO!" he roared "shut up there is no way she is dead how the FUCK could this happen!" he roared "n-n-natsu" said a sad erza but just as she looked at natsu his eyes turned red with 3 black commas in them. "NO!, I NEED TO BE STRONGER NOW, ERZ TELL MASTER ILL BE GONE FOR AWHILE!" and with that he left the guild not even listening to the others.

Flashback end

Now Natsu Uchiha was back


	2. Natsu vs Erza

Notes: thanks for reviews guys!

A few answers

Natsu is an uchiha because he has the sharingan

Natsu was back yes indeed he was. He was happy he hoped Erz and the master wouldn't try to kill him "oh well." If they do I won't resist I deserve it" he thought. As he entered the high road he saw three people walking down as they were saying:

"Oh my good lord did you hear about that crazy chaos dragon slayer who wrecked that revenge guild up north?" one said

"Oh yea I heard all right. I also heard he is a part of that guild fairy tail!" the other answered

"NO way I mean it's the guild in town right." Said the fist one

"Yeah it is they are pretty powerful but to think that one person destroyed revenge!" the second said

It seemed Natsu was well known around magnolia on the way to the guild he heard many, many more talk about him. This actually made Natsu happy to some extent that he actually was, a little expected at least. As the distance closed to the guild he heard someone crying he looked towards the riverbank and saw a certain redhead sit there. He got a little closer and heard "WHY did you leave me Natsu! Why, why, WHY!" She said. And then she bent her head so he could only barely hear what she said "just like Jellal at the tower of heaven I need to go back to them and fight soon or, or… I don't know ANYMORE. "Why can't he come back….. Jellal said I betrayed him and that's how I left, now he left! Maybe he was right maybe I did betray him? I think he changed that day, even tough I saved him he was evil I hope my friends haven't suffered… I just want Natsu back!" she screamed into the cold evening air. "I am back Erza." Natsu whispered in her ear. She looked like he had poured a bucket of cold water down her neck "N-n-Natsu?" she whispered hopefully as she turned around slowly. "Yes Erza I'm back. He braced himself for a world of pain but it never came he looked at her she held her hand before her mouth and then she lunged and hugged him? "Please don't tell me this is a dream please don't." she pleaded as she hugged him tighter. "Don't leave me Natsu please don't." she begged. She Erza scarlet Titania had begged Natsu. "I won't Erza, come." He said as he picked her up and started to walk in direction home. It wasn't long before he was there he put her down on the sofa and unstrapped her armor and took it off. Then he sat down beside her, and she snuggled up to him and said:

"I'm so glad your back Natsu." She said

"Me too Erza, me too." He replied

"Where have you been Natsu!" now with a little sadness in her voice

"I'll tell you Erz but right now you need to sleep." He said

"C-can I sleep on your lap Natsu?" she asked pleadingly while having a major blush

"Sure thing Erz" he replied what he had forgotten and obviously she too was that he NEVER called her Erz and he never was this kind ( this is an improvement of course!)

She fell asleep eventually and he slowly snuck away. "Don't go Natsu please." She whispered

"okay." He whispered with a smile¨¨¨

The next day

Natsu was up making breakfast for the two as Erza came out "oh hey Erz." He said looking down when a punch landed on his head "where have you been!" she screamed with tears in her eyes. " I've bean on training Erza." He answered " why didn't you sent me or anyone a msg huh!" she said with the exact same tone " even a postcard would be enough okay just letting me know your okay….." she said with tears now falling freely from her eyes. "I'm so sorry Erza, I truly am." He said as she bent down and hugged him he blushed "don't ever do that again, promise me that…please." She said weakly "I promise Erza." He replied

After they had eaten they decided to get Natsu to the guild saying he was back. They walked along taking about what they had done until she said "fight me Natsu! He stopped "What?" he said "well you heard me "fight me!" she replied "okay then lets do it tomorrow at 8 kay?" he asked "kay." She replied.

As they walked in the guild it became from noise to quiet in less than a second "n-Natsu?" said a very confused gray "whats up ice queen?" natsu said a little bored "die!"said gray and humped top the air

"**ICE MAKE: CANNON!"** said gray but Natsu just radiated some power and it melted before it hit. "wow gray your getting your ass kicked and he's just standing there talking with Luce." Said a drunk Cana. "Shut it." Said a very annoyed gray. And so the day went on and Natsu went and talked with the master and explained everything to hi and he accepted it for what it was and decided on the spot to promote Natsu to an s class mage.

"Why would you promote me just like that old man?" said natsu

"because you have easily twice my magic power." He replied

"Thank you Makarov I really appreciate that." He said as he turned and walked you the door .

"See ya guys!" said Natsu as he headed for the door

"Bye Natsu!" everyone said

Next day at 7

"Natsu I gotta warn you man Erza is much stronger now!" said gray

"Well good thing im as well then eh?" said Natsu

"you better." Mumbled Gray and Natsu chuckled

At the battle field

As Natsu and Erza stood on each side of the field

"You ready Erz?" shouted natsu

"of course." She said

3

2

1

"GO" said master Makarov

(cliffhanger tim mwhahahaahaahahaaah)

(JUST KIDDING LOL)

"REQUIP ARMADURA FARIY" said Erza as she stood there with pink armor then she charged

"CHAOS DRIVE" said Natsu closing his eyes when he opened them they were red with 3 red commas in them. "DRAGON FORCE" he said and black flames made their way to his face. (looks like Saskue in curse mark mode as a genin but with equal amount on each side like sting)) now to the power he was ignited in black flames the very ground shook before him and shattered as the ground cracked the shockwave pushed Erza away.

"PIRCING FARIY BLADES!" she screamed as she started to twirl her blades so eventually she was surrounded in a pink aura and she shot forward like a pink ray towards Natsu

"SECRET DRAGONSLAYER ART, SLIVER STAR, SPINNING DEATH BLADE OF THE CHAOS DRAGON!" he twirled his arms around in a circle in the air while they were ignited and then he focused them into his hands and blasted them forward making a black tornado ray with an edge roaring towards Erza and when they connected the fire won immediately and collided into her stomach she gasped out blood and the it connected into a ball and exploded.

Huh finally done hope you enjoy drop a review would ya!


	3. phantom lord

**Hey guys im back sorry it took so long and all but i was like: lazy!**

**Hope you ignore some of my spelling errors I really suck at it!**

**Hope you enjoy plz review if you want anything( like pairings and stuff BUT: I WILL NOT HAVE LISANNA OR LUCY WITH NATSU, kay?)**

**Ok here goes nothing**

Erza came crashing to the floor, she couldn't believe the power he was releasing it was immense! The very ground trembled in fear for the dragon slayer. But she was way worse she had cuts all over her body her strongest armor was shattered to pieces, and her fairy swords were snapped in half. Then she felt some warm liquid running down her face. Blood she thought. Then she looked at him he was still as strong as before the attack he didn't even break a sweat.

"You didn't put all your power into that did you?" she croaked

"No." was the simple answer his voice was dark and cold again like that time before

"Natsu why is your tone so dark?" she said in the same tone still lying on the ground defeated at his feet, she looked up at his eyes and noticed his eyes were still red and the three black commas hadn't faded either.

He just looked down at her and said "fear." A magic circle appeared above her head, the ground shattered under her. She suddenly started screaming, screaming of pain. As I thought he said coldly and walked away.

Everyone stared in shock as they couldn't believe their eyes Natsu hadn't only beat her but he had tortured her as well?

ERZA POV

She screamed this pain, it wasn't normal and it didn't come from her body, but from her mind, from her past. She saw a blue haired man stand in front of her and say "Erza." Again and again she screamed every time he uttered her name.

NATSU POV

"HOW DARE SHE!" he thought his mangekyo sharingan saw everything even her past. He had seen how he betrayed her and how she loved him! This was bullshit, BULLSHIT! How could she? But just then he had got his confirmation when he had said "fear." But he still couldn't believe it. Who was that guy? "STUPID Natsu!" she loves him and there is nothing you can do about it!

POV END

Erza got slowly up as she looked around at her teammates. Her vision was blury she was about to faint.

ERZA POV

"Did he see that?" she asked herself "Why was his voice so cold?" this wasn't like Natsu at all unless he saw that….but why he couldn't possibly know her feeling as well? no way, there was just no way. Ok she had to sort things out with Natsu fast. It was probably the first on her list, she would probably go to the guild and chack if he was there. All the guild talked about the fight and insisted on that erza had to go to the infirmary "ok, ok." She thought if they insist but as she approached the guildhall, she gasped in shock, there right before her eyes was her guildhall, wrecked steel pipes were sticking out on all the sides. "No-no way in hell!" she screamed, all her guild mates screamed similar things. But not Makarov "Well,, well he said looks like phantom lord has played a little trick on us!" he said. The silence of the guild was immediate "w-w-what did you say master?" Erza said hoping she heard wrong. "well you can obviously see it was them because this is black steel Gajeels work, the dragon slayer of phantom , and ill speak to the council and they will speak with José." He said "bu-b-but master what about phantom they must be punished!" she said "No Erza they must be punished by the council!" he said

NATSU POV

Natsu had seen the guild but for the moment he didn't care. In his normal state he had probably gone berserk and smashed there guild no matter what, but for the moment he was still pissed off with erza! He had thought about it a million times already when was he going to stop, NOT now at least. Then he did stop because something caught his eye. "l-levy, jet, droy…WHAT the fuck happened here!" he roared there right in fron ofhim was jet end droy killed with two steel blades, levy was alright thank god but across her stomach it said "Fariy tail you are weak." It said."…..your gonna die." Natsu said simply then he took levy jet and droy back to the guild and put them down on the table. Then he walked straight to the masters office and flipped the dorr open so he was holding the dorr in his hand his eyes burning with rage "master you gotta see this" he said calmly and he walked out the dorr not waiting for a reply. The same screaming was outside was as load as when he came in and they were all surrounded the three bodies on the table and most of them were sobbing.

They looked at him with disgust and hate in their eyes "What the fuck is wrong with you guys!" then gray came up to him and said nealy like a whisper "How dare you come here after what you have done!" "Gray are you really that stupid that youd think id do this!" he roared and a image of a black dragon with blue marking appeared behind him. "Natsu is perfectly right do you really think that one of our guild members would kill jet and droy, and hurt levy!" said Makarov Gray stiffend of shock and shamefulness " I-i-i-I'm so sorry Natsu." Everyone said with a shameful look in their eyes.

Then Makarov said loudly "Destroying my guild is one thing but hurting and killing my friends is something else, to WAR fairy tail. Everyone nodded and started to run to phantom lords guild except him and Makarov. "We need to talk first master." He said

POV END

Erza had been staring at Natsu with surprise and shock in her eyes when he entered the guild. But then when it all happened she thought of herself as stupid soo stupid. "Let's go." she said with clenched teeth. as they attacked the dark guild they heard two spells the loudest.

"REQUIP HEAVENS WHEEL CIRCLE SWORD!"

"ICE MAKE: LANCE!"

They clashed fairy tail seemed to have the upper hand when suddenly the elemental four came in.

A girl with blue hair and blue coat and blue eyes stood before gray as he jumped to the roof.

"ICE MAKE: FREEZE!"

"WATER TSUNAMI!" the ice and water cancelled out one other and gray charged

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER" he roared and landed a direct hit with the massive hammer

" WATER NEBULA" she said as a tornade came out of her hand and spun towards gray, but he doged and called one final spell "ICE MAKE: FROZEN TOMB! A pillar of frozen ice captured Juvia and knocked her out, but gray was too tired after all the magic power and passed out too.

Elf man had also defeated one of the elemental four as he finally could take a full body take over.

But then it was Erza facing Totmaru(don't quite know his name but its that fire guy)

"Don't ever make light of fairy tail!" she roared

"REQIUP PUTAGORY ARMOR HELLS FIRE MACE!" as the ignited her blade with completely red fire and charged "just try control these flames!" he tried but failed miserably but he doged.

"PUTAGORY CRUSH" she roared she had nearly used up all her magic but she had enough for this final spell her mace turned white with power and she crushed him. The last thing she heard was "oh no." then she went to her knees of tiredness and wizard with a blade that looked like a c came up to her and said " hello Titania I am aria the blade master. It is polite to introduce myself before I kill you right?" she couldn't do anything if she wanted to all so bad she had to watch him swing his blade at her throat just as it was about to connect it was stopped by a hand ignited by black fire.

"Your kidding right? Your attacking a mage defenseless on her knees?" said a familiar voice

" No I am not kidding, who are you may I ask?" said aria

"If so I'm going to kill you. As for you other question my name is….. NATSU! He said with a calm voice.

**YAY Cliffhanger time wow finally done im gonna be nice and realese a new chapter tomorrow but only if I get reviews, (I really want your guys opinon and I don't want you too be all wooooohoooo awesome story if you don't hink soo if you do then thanks!)**


	4. Jellal

**Hello again thanks for rewiews guys!did anyone else think im going a little too fast?**

**Thanks to silent reader, and Lucifer plz keep on following if your wondering why im going so fast its because NAZA a tower of heaven but w8 and see ur gonna be surprised. **

**And one more thing I was asked if this is another uchiha Natsu fic but no I just called him that so he could have the sharingan kk? ENJOY**

**Ps. Sorry for a few spelling mistakes people! If someone could help me with spelling id appreciate it!**

Natsu was looking calmly at aria.

"Lets go!" said Natsu

Aria charged "MOON ART FOCUSED BEAM!" roared aria as she started to gather power in her blade, and when he was ready he released all the magic power. It hit the spot where Natsu was two seconds ago,but he jumped up andcame falling down fast.

"RIPPING HAMMER OF THE CHAOS DRAGON." He said as a black hammer formed in his hands, he crushed down at aria with such force that it created a large crater where he landed, and aria was at the bottom. "Come on you gotta be better than that aria!" said a laughing Natsu. "SHUT IT!" replied aria.

"No." was the only reply

"well time to bring this to an end!" said aria with rage

"MOON ART RAGING ION BLAST!" he roared. Natsu didn't care he didn't need to use any energy dodging so he just stood there and took it.

"NATSU!" screamed Erza

But when the smoke cleared Natsu was still there without a scratch. "wh-h-w-what is going on! It hit head on!"Aria roared "then ill have to use that! "MOON ART SLICING BLADES SHOCK WAVE!" Aria focused all his magic into that sword and slammed it to the ground, sending a blue force at Natsu at horrible speeds.

"Now that was better!" Natsu said as he dodged it, but right then he looked around him fairy tail was losing ground, gray was out cold. Elf man was out of power, and Erza was too. " sigh ill have too use that then…..that's a shame, I wish master was here but I said I could handle it, well whatever."

"Everyone take gray, Erza and Elf man out of here, and protect fairy tail!" he roared "Aye sir!" all of them said with enthusiasm , because most of them were tired and wanted to return. To get a little magic boost before phantom caught up with them and destroyed their guild, but the master would be there!

"Go, go go! Said Macao

"YEAH listen to him!" said Wakaba (NATSU not MACAO)

"NO, Natsu! Please don't do this we will fight with you!" screamed Erza

"No, sorry Erza you got too little magic power left. And besides im Natsu right.

"You're a MAN! NATSU! (if you don't know who this is then go watch fairy tail agan!)

And Elfman picked Erza up and ran towards the door

"NO, NATSUUUUUUUUUU!" screamed Erza with tears running down her cheeks. And then the guild doors closed.

After all the members had rushed back there was only one left: Natsu

"Time to be repayed for what you have done phantom! You have made my guild look weak and now you must pay the price!" he jumped a 100 ft into the air and roared soo all could here him.

"ULTIMATE DRAGONSLAYER ART: DEATH SPEL, SILVER STAR, CHAOS BEAM!" a black light started to twirl in his hands(if youre looking for an example the best I could come up with was nirvanas blast towards caitshelter, just black) he kept on focusing his magic into his hands.

"What the hell is that!" said one from phantom

"its magic power is insane, how can anyone possibly control that!" an other one asked

Gajeel looked up on it in awe. So much magic in the hands of one dragon slayer!

After 1 min of charging it was ready his second most devastating spell.

He shot it down words towards them. with his hands pointing directly at phantom

"Oh gods help us." they all said. Then it landed. The earth couldn't stand this power so it was obliterated. The blast was so big (like the size of Naruto's rasen shuriken first time he detonates it x2 just compact and black.) And destroying everything in sight. When after a while when the spell wore down. Natsu was standing there blood falling from a cut over his left cheek. And the entire phantom was defeated and the crater under them was like 500x150 yards and phantoms guild was gone and then natsu fell backwards from the sky where he was and down into the crater.

IN FARIY TAIL  
Most of them had regained their magic powers, and were expecting a fight, when suddenly two people slowly walked down towards them. The first had long black hair and smiled and had lots of pricings, and red eyes. The other was phantoms guild master: José. Makarov was also there. "Now that salamander has been defeated. We will take over fairy tail." Said the guy with black hair and pricings. "Exactly Gajeel."

ERZA POV

Natsu defeated? No way in hell! Taking over fairy tail? No way in hell! But if what José said was true then this was black steel Gajeel?

Jose what is the reason for this? What do you mean by Natsu being defeated? I don't see a scratch on you so how could you possibly defeat him?

I see…. You were always the smart one Makarov! Ill give you that. You see natsu killed himself with his own spell.

WHAT! Said a very confused Makarov

"You see Natsu took out our entire guild with one spell, but unfortunately for him we weren't there. Said José

I see then ill give you the punishment you deserve! TITAN MAGIC EXPAND he roared and José and

Makarov started to clash.(im not gonna go in on that fight)

But Erza charged at Gajeel while shouting "NO ONE INTERFARE, THIS IS MY FIGHT!

"REQUIP HEAVENS WHEEL DANCE MY BLADES, 100 RAINING BLADES!" as 100 blades came charging towards Gajeel " gee hee iron dragons demon poles as maybe 12 iron poles came out of his hand the swords destroyed a little of the steel but gajeel didn't seem to care..

"My turn! IRON CLUB OF THE IRON DRAGON!" he roared as his fist became a iron club and he charged and struck Erza hard enough to break several of her bones. "REQUIP ADMANTINE ARMOR, ADAMANTINE SHIELD. She said as she smacked the two parts of her shield together and formed a green barrier. Gajeel struck it and was thrown back. "I see why they call you the Titania, your powerful. But not powerful enough to withstand this! "IRON ARMOR!" his skin went from human color to steel color and his skin was shaped like scales. "IRON DRAGONS SWORD!" he charged a Erza who just smirked.

This attack would take most of her magic power but it was defiantly worth it. "REQUIP ARMADURA FARIY, FARIY S LIGHT. Her blades started to glow(btw if you don't know how it looks go to fairy wiki and find it) and she charged there attacks seemed equally powerful but Erza remembers she can't lose, for Natsu's sake, and pushes Gajeel back, shatters his armor, and her blades hit him in the stomach, making him fly a long way before crashing to the ground. Titania was victorious.

Makarov and José seemed evenly matched too, but suddenly Makarov said:

"Time to end this José, you have taken one of my children from me and that is unforgivable!(José's guild members were just defeated by Natsu because he didn't want to kill them) I'll give you 3 seconds to surrender.

3

Never!

2

Forget it. Makarov now held a pulsing light ball in his hands glowing massively,

1

Ha, ha what you gonna do? Throw it at me? The ball lighted out all shadows now.

0, FARIY LAW! A massive sign appeared over the guild blinding everyone, but they saw it was a magic circle. Everyone gasped. One of the 3 legendary spells of Fairy tail was just activated. Jose laid defeated on the ground and looked old. "You better lay low now José!" said a furious Makarov.

Later that day they went back too Phantom to find Natsu's body, but it wasn't there.

ERZA POV

She couldn't believe it. There was no way Natsu couldn't be gone, he just couldn't. she had decided after she had payed her respect to Natsu. Then she would go back to the tower finish that, that man, Jellal. The one who had said her name, who had been corrupted by darkness. Though she had never admitted it, she loved Natsu. She really did yet now when he was gone she was afraid, afraid of what would happen if she faced Jellal and he wasn't there… wait a minute she had always intended to do it alone, but when he came she sort of hoped he would be there, but no he wasn't going to be there. She just had to accept it. She wasn't there at his funeral because it made her too sad to hear other people talk about Natsu to say he was an important man in the wizard community. Etc. Erza decided she wanted to go the day after his death but first she needed to go to the guild. Not that she really wanted too, but she had no choice at this point. So just as she approached the guild those tears came back again. She wiped them off and walked into the guild. She saw everyone crying: Mira, Elf man, Lucy, levy, even Laxus and gray shed a tear for their friend. Gray was probably the most broken though he never would admit it: Natsu was his best friend. Erza walked up on stage and took the mic and said:

"you guys are pathetic!" when they heard this they all went quiet.

"Do you think Natsu died for this? For that we would be sitting here sulking! I am no better myself but we need to become happy again! Natsu wanted that! We need to move on for him! Its been two weeks now! And yet we are still sitting here sulking. Im leaving tomorrow, on a mission! And with that she stormed out the door.

Nats-u-yo-u-bas-ta-rd-i-lov-ed-you-and-y-ou-still- le-ft-me. She said between sulks. Her long scarlet hair flowed down her back as she stared out on the midnight sky, her face running with tears.

The next day (this is going to be a long chap I think)

Erza got up from bed, needless to say she felt like crap. Today was the day, were she was to confront Jellal and free her friends or die trying, but If she even did make it she would still die having lost Natsu. She really hadn't realized before but he used to be very mean to the guild. And every time she challenged Natsu he always came out on top without even breaking a sweat. And it was that way to that day two weeks ago. But she still loved him and loved him more for every time he beat her. She had cried to get him to come back and he had. She got her clothes on, and starting to walk towards the beach she hated so. As she approached it, it seemed to get darker. She decided to go in on a hotel nearby and play a little poker and stuff. She checked in and went down to play. Then three hooded people came up to her, and on said: "Hello sis, long time no see." He said "s-s-Sho?" she asked. "yup the one and only. Milliana would you be so kind?" Sho said "Of, course." She said went behind Erza and said:"CAT BINDING!" a orange rope curled around Erza's body and tied her arms to her waist. "w-w-what are you doing, Milliana!" she asked "oh, nothing Erza, we just came to get you too an old friend, right Wally? She said "Yes friends are nice and dandy."(badass style) "N-n-no wait, this is Jellal, right?" She asked "Yes Jellal is most dandy!" said Wally "o-o-o-k but what does he want with me?" "oh, nothing he just wants to use you as the sacrifice for the r system." Said Sho "You completed it! After we strived so much for escape you rebuilt it with Jellal!" said Erza "shut it sister you escaped with no one else then yourself just because you had magic and we didn't!" said Sho full of rage. "I didn't escape Jellal sent me away…" she said miserably. " and why the heck should we believe you, you abandoned us sis! Sho said "Lets all go while its still dandy! Said Wally "Your right Wally. "Said Sho. Erza had been captured and she was being brought to the tower of heaven. But while they were walking she was thinking: did they really complete the r- system or the revive system? But how did they get access to all that magic power. Or were they bluffing.

Meanwhile at the council

"Sieg what do you propose we do if this brother of yours intends to use the R-system to revive Zeref, he must be stopped. Said a man with long white beard. "I can only see one option really, we must fire Etherion! Said the man named Sieg. "Ok we must vote"

Several minutes later

7 for, 2 against, then its decided. We will fire the secret weapon. Prepare for launch of Etherion!

At the tower of heaven

Erza looked up at that, that stupid tower. Erza hated it she just did but, she couldn't detect such massive magic power in it, maybe she was right, maybe they were bluffing. Erza walked up that hated stairs to that very same cell she was in last time. Surprisingly enough, nobody had said anything the entire trip. She was brought past her former cell and up to towards the top of the tower. Erza was scared, very scared. She had imagined to prepare herself, at her own pace but no of course not. She was getting dragged there by force. "What happened to you guys?" She said eventually "oh, nothing really Jellal just told us how you blew up our escape ships, just because you had magic! You betrayed us and left us alone, sister!" said Sho "No! that's not true he forced me!" she screamed. "and why exactly do you expect us to believe you! Jellal saved us he gave us food and warmth and drink in exchange for building this damn tower, which we accepted with delight! Just as he said that they reached the top of the tower of heaven.

"Here we are Jellal! We have got Erza!" said Sho

"Excellent. You may leave." Said a man with a hood covering his face. Obviously named Jellal.

They untied Erza and then they left the room. The hooded man reviled himself. Grey eyes, Blue hair, a tattoo covering his left eye.

"Jellal…" said Erza with a growling undertone

"Oh hey Erza long time no see! You obviously know why you're here, right? You will be the sacrifice for Zeref! Said Jellal

"You really think ill go down without a fight, Jellal." She said, but just as she spoke those words, a second person, who looked exactly like Jellal came over.

"Siegrain!"Said Erza very surprised "no my dear Erza I am not Siegrain. I am merely a walking magic power, Jellal's magic power to be exact." Just as he said that Jellal and Sieg merged, and became new Jellal with lots of magic. (I know, I know I messed that up, right. Please don't kill me, I made that conversation shorter so that the battle could start sooner!) "Jellal…" she said her voice shaking.

"There is no point in fighting new me, Erza!" he said confidently

"don't be so cocky, Jellal!" Erza screamed

"REQUIP HEAVENS WHEEL, CIRCLE SWORD!" a circle of blades came flying towards Jellal, but he just held up a hand and blocked it easily.

"METEOR!" a golden light surrounded Jellal and he charged Erza. He kicked her in the gut, punched her in the face, and sent her flying but just before she hit the ground, he appeared behind her and smashed his fist into her back, sending her crushing to the ground. She spat out blood. Erza looked up at the sky and saw it light up white. "Oh well, at least I'll be able to join him there, as she thought that was her fainting. Erza looked forward again and Jellal was still there looking up at the sky laughing "Finally the light of Etherion has come!" he said. "E-e-Etherion." Erza was shocked, she had heard of this overpowered weapon of the council, but she thought that it was just myth. Suddenly the ground started crumbling at the force. "What is the meaning of this Jellal!" she said with a little cough because of the blood seeping out of her wounds. But before he even had the chance to answer, the light of Etherion rained down on them. "JELLAL!" Erza screamed into the light. But suddenly the light disappeared. Etherion rained down so how could she possibly be alive? She realized three things: 1: she had closed her eyes 2: the carpet she was on had disappeared; now it was hard. 3: there was suddenly a massive amount of magic power all around her. She opened her eyes and saw that the tower she had been in just now had tuned into…..could it be, magic crystal. Yes it was, it was defiantly lacrima. "H-h-h-how am I still alive?" she said her voice shaking. "It was all what I planned from the start Erza, I placed Sieg in the council so he could activate Etherion. I realized that the R-system wouldn't work without a massive amount of magic. So the only magic force I could think of that would actually work would be: The weapon of light, Etherion. So I reconstructed this tower with those idiots that you called friends, hahahahahha! They believed I was their friend, and just before you ask I made Etherion fuse with this tower by planting a minor lacrima at the top of the tower, genius isn't it, Erza?" he said with an evil grin on his face, "you, you, YOU EVIL BASTARD! They pledged their life to you and your stupid dream, and yet you call them idiots. She said with so much anger that rage filled her veins, she reequipped the putagory armor and charged with the most devastating spells she had ever learned. "HELL'S SLASH, DEATH RIPPER" she said as she swung her blade over her head creating a circle of black energy and hit it into the ground making it a bullet who shot towards Jellal "METEOR SHOT." he said as he fired a golden bullet and parried. "METEOR RAM!" he smashed his head into her chest and broke her armor, she sunk to her knees.

"TIME TO END YOU, ERZA. HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC, ALTEARIS! A black circle of power formed above his head. Then eventually with her still on her knees too weak to get up. She stared in horror at the circle above jellal's head as he threw it at her it was fast, too fast. She gave up staring into the eyes of death itself. "CHAOS DRAGONS SHIELD!" said a voice filled with pure rage as a shield of dark power formed before him and blocked the blast. . "CHAOS DRAGONS DUO DEATH BLADES!" two blades formed on the ground and surged at Jellal's body at blinding speeds. He didn't have time to block or dodge, the attack hit him head on and slammed him backwards creating a large cut on his chest. "AHHHHHHH!" Jellal was lying on the floor gasping in pain. A man stood before Erza a man with black spiky hair stood before her burning with pure black flames. "How dare you touch her you bastard!" Said Natsu "n-n-Natsu…" said a voice behind him the voice was thin and filled with sadness. He didn't answer he just looked at Jellal with hate. His red eyes were there just this time he had a star like looking thing in them. "SUSANOO!" a black skeleton formed around him. Then it got like meat on it, and then it got black armor. And it was burning with the black flames: amatarasu. In its hands was a long sword with red flames on it(black sword obviously) "he swung his blade slicing of a bit of the tower. "NOW DIE!" said Natsu with cold voice just as Natsu was going to kill him Natsu screamed in pain as blood began to fall from his eyes. He fell on his knees and closed his eyes the skeleton disappered. When he opened them again they were normal red with three dots. "JELLAL!" he roared. Jellal was standing in front of him. "Who are you!" screamed Jellal with a little fear in his voice. "The one who will bring you defeat." He simply said. "You cocky bastard, you don't stand a chance against my heavenly body magic. HEAVENLY KNUCKLE!" he charged Natsu with a light covered fist. Natsu just took it with one hand an dragged him past him and smashed his fist in his gut. Then he opened his mouth "ROAR OF THE CHAOS DRAGON!" he was sent flying through the air. Then he put his hands a little from each other and formed a ball of compact dark flames there. "CHAOS DRAGONS CANNON" he said a a spiraling flame ray slammed into Jellal. Making him gasp in pain, and fly higher. Natsu flew up and just before he reached Jellal he said "CHAOS DRAGON DESTROYING ELBOW" he ignited his elbow and slammed it in Jellal's gut making him go even higher spitting out blood. Then Natsu appeared behind of him "CHAOS DRAGONS CHRUSING FIST!" he ignited his hand and threw it at Jellal's chest making him fly towards the ground. "From death in the sea and death in the sky if combined they form: CHAOS DRAGONS PERFECT BLAZE." A massive black fire ball appeared in Natsu's hand. He threw it at Jellal and it connected. Making Jellal, with the fireball in his face pushing him, smash into the ground below him. And finally "CHAOS DRAGONS RIPPING AXE HANDEL" he connected his arms and focused a lot of power into them and making them ball to a fist. Then he ignited his feet to act like thrusters and flew towards the ground at massive speed. "DIE JELLAL! You hurt Erza her friends and lots of other civilians. But the worst of all YOU made Erza cry! Just as he said that he landed making an explosion so big that Erza was thrown back into a lacrima by the force. When finally the smoke cleared Natsu stood there over Jellal in a massive crater. Then Natsu started walking towards Erza slowly. Erza sat there crying looking at him holding a shaking hand in front of her mouth. "n-n-Natsu…"she said crying properly now as tears rolled down her cheeks. "NO ONE CAN WITHSTAND THE HOLY MAGIC OF THE BODY NO ONE! Said a fiercely cut Jellal blood was flowing down his body but suddenly it stopped "HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC ULTIMATE LIGHT!" he roared a he sent a ray of white magic towards Natsu. He turned and then said "Chaos drive, Dragon force, Dragon transformation: hands of death. The black aura and black flames on his body were there again. And the his hands turned scaly and got bigger. Then they went black with blue markings. "ULTIMATE DRAGON SLAYER ART , DEATH SPELL, SLIVER STAR, CHAOS DRAGONS ULTIMATE RAY OF DEATH." A power so great the ground shook and the water around the tower rippled in fear. (just like when acenologia roared at the tenrou island) a blast formed between his hands and the tower started to tear apart then he released and the ray shot at Jellal beam and won immediately and flew towards Jellal. Crushing him on the spot and killed him. Jellal flew out the tower with the expression of true fear on his face.

**Wow that took time you guys better like it REVIEW or ill sent acenologia after you guys. Nah just kidding but plz review if we reach like say 25 reviews ill post a bonus chapter kk? Did you think it was rushed this time I am improving right Lucifer just answer this and post questions and ill answer them in my next chap k? witch should be on Tuesday or maybe Wednesday not sure k? I have lots of ideas of other stories with the main pairing of natsuxErza but also one with Natsuxknightwalker k? **


	5. Rematch

**Look guys fans whatever u want…I'm new to fanfic and I'm not pro ill try to improve as best i can but guys its just not like: "yay omg I'm going to improve to Wright a book get professional in one hour!"its not that easy you know….anyway swiftly moving on here is the remake of the fight between Natsu and Jellal since Lucifer requested it and if you don't like my storyline then don't read k? im not here to suit everyone's wishes. I'm just a writer k? Sorry if I rush once again and IM NOT DOING THIS TO BE MEAN. Ill start where sho and the others leave Erza….. Oh and one more thing I'm not going to change the names of my spells…..its my story k?**

"Here we are Jellal! We have got Erza!" said Sho

"Excellent. You may leave." Said a man with a hood covering his face. Obviously named Jellal.

They untied Erza and then they left the room. The hooded man reviled himself. Grey eyes, Blue hair, a tattoo covering his left eye.

"Jellal…" said Erza with a growling undertone

"Oh hey Erza long time no see! You obviously know why you're here, right? You will be the sacrifice for Zeref! Said Jellal

"You really think ill go down without a fight, Jellal." She said, but just as she spoke those words, a second person, who looked exactly like Jellal came over.

"SIEGRAIN!" said Erza the member of the magic council was defiantly not expected to be here.

"oh hello again….Erza." said Siegrain

"Why are you here, to arrest Jellal?" she asked.

"no unfortunately not you see that would be quite emo if you ask me….." came the reply

"what the hell? To arrest your brother has become emo now has it? She asked with rage.

"no…. you have got it all wrong Erza I am not jellal's brother. I am his magic power.

"no….no way! I wont believe that!"

"believe whatever you want, you will find out soon enough anyways…." And by saying that he went and stood beside Jellal, and a purple aura surrounded them both. Then Siegrain slid into jellal's body, and the purple light turned gold.

"w-hat the hell…." Said Erza.

"See me and Siegrain are a single person!" he said with a laugh

"Grrr Jellal… you will never resurrect Zeref anyway….." she said

"Oh and why is that Erza….what is it that you think I lack….. I have you already….." he said with confidence.

"The thing you lack is…..magic power!"

"oh it seems that it is here already…behold Etherion!" he roared

The floor started cracking bits of stone started to fly up in the air….. then a white light surrounded them. She could still see Jellal with that grin on his face. "What is the meaning of this JELLAL!" she screamed into the air. No reply came just then the sightline was covered with the white light andErza could see nothing she felt a massive amount of magic power surge around her. And she closed her eyes.

Flashback

"Natsu, NATSU! Said a teenage girl in armor and long scarlet hair to a same aged black-haired man. "What is it now Erza….." said the annoyed Natsu. "I challenge you to a fight!" she said with a smile.

"ahh…. Why now…Erza." He said

"because I know ill beat you this time!" she said (a little weird for Erza just picture her as Natsu and you will be fine ;)

"is that so….well come on then.".

"REQUIP ADAMANTINE AROMUR OFFENCIVE STANCE." She equipped her strongest defense armor just that her two parts of her shield were transformed into two blades green at the shaft and silver blade. She charged "arrrrrhhhhhaaaaa" she roared she swung her blade in an uppercut, but Natsu sidestepped and lifted an arm. He punched her in the gut, hard. She crashed to the ground. Erza got up almost immediately. She charged again and requiped a sword that looked like the one she has when wearing the black wing armor. She instantly moved faster.

"Good tactic Erza strong defense and high speed! But not good enough!" he jumped "DUO BLADES OF THE CHAOS DRAGON!" two blades formed on his arms and when he landed they shot forwards toward Erza like machetes slicing everything in its path, and making the ground between them shatter. She barely sidestepped it to the right but just as she did: "DESTROYING ALBOW OF THE CHAOS DRAGON!" his arm made a triangle and it ignited with black fire. Before Erza had time to react he slammed it into her chest she was pushed up in the air her breast piece . She looked at the sky and thought: "so I lose again huh?" suddenly a black shadow appeared above her and blocked the sun. "CHRUSING FIST OF THE CHAOS DRAGON!" he slammed down at her exposed chest and knocked her to the ground. He landed on top of her and pinned her arms to the side of her head.

"N-natsu?" she said a little embarrassed because her armor is off exposing her top, and because he is sitting atop of her. "Sorry about that Erza." He said as he released her and stood up. "that's all right Natsu." She said a little disappointed.

Flashback end

So I liked him even then, huh? He asked me what my disappointment was and I told him that it was because I lost the spar. But in realty I just couldn't admit that it was because I enjoyed it, and it disappointed me when he left. At least I will be joining him now, huh? The light suddenly was gone. How, how the hell! "I am alive, how?" she said "Don't you see Erza this is what I planned all along! this is the true form of the tower of heaven!" just as Jellal said that Erza realized that the insane magic was still there, and the floor and walls she was looking at were, lacrima?

"You are still going to defeat me Erza don't make me laugh your pathetic!" said Jellal laughing madly.

"Your gonna pay for what you have done, Jellal!" she said her voice shattering.

"REQUIP BLACK WING ARMOUR!" she roared as a black armour with a little purple and silver on it appeared. But on the back she had wing's. she charged.

"Come at me, Erza." He simply got ready and said: "HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC LIGHT BULLET." A massive yellow ray suged forward and hit Erza head on, she was starting to get pushed back by the bullet. She held her blade up and slowly fended off the attack. But just as she finally managed to stop it she gasped. Jellal had dashed towards her and now stood shoulder to shoulder with her with his fist in her gut. He mumbled something she couldn't hear and put his hand on her back.

Then he dashed back standing atop of a lacrima tower. "Is that the power of the mighty titania? Don't make me laugh, Erza!" he said crazily "REQUIP HEAVENS WHEEL!" she dashed superfast towards him and two large blades appeared in each hand. She jumped up and destroyed the lacrima he was on, just he wasn't there anymore. They played this game of chase for awhile and then he said "Playtimes over Erza time to sacrifice you….BIND SNAKE!" exactly from the point his hand had touched her on the back it came a rope in red that curled around her armor and made her arms and legs spread out wide. Then it went tight and crushed her armor leaving her in her underwear sort of. Erza screamed of pain the rope rendered her useless and hurt her so bad. Jellal ignore this and pressed his palm agenized the floor and a large lacrima crystal came up from the ground below her. Now behind her was a large lacrima that covered her body. "Erza before I push you inn I must render you completely useless witch means unconscious." He crossed his arms above him and it started to form a twirling ball of black magic. This continued until it was about as big as her and he said "HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC: ALTAERIS!" he released the ball and it came spinning towards Erza.

She gasped as it came flying towards her. "CHAOS DRAGONS SHIELD!" a man stepped infront of her and crossed his arms in an X and a barrier of black flames blocked the ball witch made it explode and destroyed a lot of the top floor of the tower. When the smoke cleared. There was a man standing there he had black hair that was all Erza knew since he had his back to her. "M-m-my spell was BLOCKED! Impossible!" said a very frustrated Jellal. "Well obviously it is possible since I just did." Said the black haired man. A weak barely noticeable voice interrupted it said "N-n-n-Natsu…." Erza said a little scared. "Why couldn't you notice me at sight! I'm disappointed in you, Erza." He said with a smile. She just stared at him in shock and disbelief. "So you are Natsu? Huh? Said Jellal "That is indeed my name Jellal." He said in a voice so cold that Erza felt shivers down her spine. "You hurt Erza….you made her shake in fear…..and yet she loved you…..but the ting I cannot forgive you for no matter what:…you made Erza cry." And when he said that he dashed forward shot his right arm into his gut. "Ghaaaa!" Jellal screamed in pain and smashed into the wall behind him. "you will pay for that!" he said and shot forward towards Natsu. "HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC: LIGHT FIST!" he roared.

"So this is the power of a wizard saint, huh?" said Natsu a little bit of disappoint in his voice. Jellal's arm was engulfed in gold light. As the distance closed, closer and closer until Jellal was strait in front of him. It might seem like this took a long time but it only took about 2 sec. jellal's fist aimed itself for Natsu's face. Natsu simply moved his head to the side and punched Jellal in his stomach. Hard. He then while his fist was pushing a blood spitting Jellal up in the air, Natsu twisted his arm in his gut making Jellal gasp in pain. Jellal was pushed up in the air. Jellal looked at the figure down there who was coming at him at blinding speed's. "CHRUSING FIST OF THE CHAOS DRAGON!" He slammed the black flaming fist into jellal's gut, ripping a little of the skin. Jellal was coughing out blood. He was propelled even further into the sky by the black magic still pushing into his gut. "SECRET DRAGONSLAYER ART: SILVER STAR: OBLITERATING BATTLE AXE OF THE CHAOS DRAGON! A black axe of pure black flames formed in his hands. He swung the axe in a circular motion over his head then he rocket boosted up over Jellal. Then he gathered all the power including the circle he had made and the flamed from having the axe in his hands into one blow. (OW) he sliced jellal's stomach and sent the rest of the axe down as a tornado. When the slice hit Jellal he got a deep cut in his chest. But when the tornado hit him he was propelled to the ground being pushed down by the flames.

Jellal hit the ground, fast. It hurt, no scratch that. He was in pain, no that wasn't it either. He was filled with agony. When he had hit the ground with a massive force and his chest was cut, that was bad enough just by itself. But when the tornado hit the ground and him for that matter. It was compressed into a ball and exploded. Jellal who was already in a crater of the force, was pushed down by the explosion a few floor's.

The pain was unbearable not only did he had burn's from before, but these burns where so bad it felt like he was in hell.

Natsu pov

RAGHHHHHHHHHHH! If you only knew how infuriated I was Jellal! It was time to bring out my ultimate weapon: susanoo.

Normal pov

Natsu closed his eyes everything went quiet. The ground stood still the water was clear. Then he opened his eyes and boom everything started shaking. The water was pushed back. His eyes were red they had some sort of star in them. A swirl of black fire formed a skeleton. She skeleton got meat and skin. It was still black and burning, then it got armor, it was only half a man's body but it was compact in black armor, its eyes where red with three red dots. Then it formed a black blade with red marking's and red flames. "Die Jellal!" he roared as the susanoo swung its blade at Jellal.

But just before it cut him it stopped, the armor started to disappear, and eventually was completely gone. By this time Natsu was on his knees screaming with pain wile clutching his eyes. When he eventually removed them they were red of blood and his eyes where his normal black. "Damn it I will beat you Jellal!"

But none beat the power of heavenly body magic, it was simply not possible, so he would hit this, Natsu with his strongest spell, then we would see who is suffering. "HEAVELY BODY MAGIC: ULTIMATE RAY OF LIGHT" a ball formed in Jellal's hands and it was completely white and blinding. Then after gathering enough magic(which took about 10 sec.) he released the ball and it shot forward making a massive ray of light behind it as it got bigger.

Natsu pov

Interesting it seems ill have to step this up a little! ""ULTIMATE DRAGON SLAYER ART , DEATH SPELL, SLIVER STAR, CHAOS DRAGONS ULTIMATE RAY OF DEATH." A ball of black fire concentrated in his hands. Then he took his wrists together with his palms open the ball in front of them.(if you need an example I got two the most obviously is dragon balls kamehameha, but if you don't know dragon ball picture it kind of like sting and rouge's unison raid.) and then he released it at the exact same moment sting did, the tornado of black fire with a pointy edge surged forward, and crashed in the middle of the two. Natsu's spell just was unstoppable it beat jellal's spell without having to slow down. It was at jellal's face in a matter of seconds.

Jellal pov

No way, just no way, just who is he? He thought his last thought before he died.

Normal pov

The ray hit Jellal with such force that half the tower of heaven was shattered. Natsu saw Jellal one last time before he was destroyed, the expression on his face was a face of true fear.


	6. Natsu's death

**Hey I already made this other note earlier, I am literally so sorry I haven't updated before now! So sorry but you see I originally made a like long chapter for u guys and like an idiot I forgot to save while I was writing and then suddenly my stupid computer decides it wants to shut down and not save no nothing. So basically I devastated and lost all the push to put out new chapters hope ur not that mad Enjoy the chappie! **

**Hey guys just a little break it was all i needed i have a fresh start, new ideas and loads of bullshit. The next few chapters will be purely natsux erza so that means about 1,5 weeks until battle of fairy tail, and after that I will have a little arc of my own :D anyways on with the story.**

**(recap The ray hit Jellal with such force that half the tower of heaven was shattered. Natsu saw Jellal one last time before he was destroyed, the expression on his face was a face of true fear.)**

Natsu pov

"ehhhhh that last attack really did take a lot of my magic power." He thought as he fell to one knee.

Erza pov

There right in front of me was: Natsu. The man who took out the entire phantom guild and according to Gajeel : died in the process. And yet there he was. On one knee strait in front of her, he had saved her life, defeated Jellal. And yet that couldn't be? Now could it? He was dead. Gajeel had said it himself, with eyes who didn't lie, he truly believed that Natsu was dead? And yet he was there in front of her, protected her, rid her of her nightmare, that had hunted her for eight years. These thought's were crawling around her head like worms. The only thing she really did was to cry. Cry because he was gone, cry because of Jellal and cry because of her friends. On the inside she was weak, vulnerable, crying. But on the outside she was a fearsome titania! "I'm glad that you're finally safe, Erza." Said Natsu weakly and interrupted her thought's, then he smiled at her and collapsed on the floor. "N-Natsu….no don't! please don't leave me again!" She said weakly and rushed over to him. his chest was still rising and falling. Thank god! Then suddenly the tower started to quake(or what's left of it anyway.) blue streams of Ethernano shot towards the sky. The tower is going to explode! She thought to herself. She got the unconscious Natsu on her back and started to run. She just ran and ran. Then suddenly she tripped, and fell to the ground, Natsu fell of her and was laying face first to the ground. "Damn it! Even if I get us out of here we will be caught in the explosion! Is this the end?" she asked herself then she looked over at Natsu. "no I refuse to let this be the end! Not after what he did for me." She said mournfully.

Erza thought of a possible way to get away. Then eventually it came to her. "I have to fuse with Etherion….." she said disappointed but if one of them was going to survive it was him! Erza pressed her palm to the lacrima she felt it start to sink inn, it was an insane amount of magical power. So she knew she would go through a little pain but it was nothing to prepare herself for this! But she had to be strong for Natsu's sake. So she sunk more and more in until I was only her right arm and head outside the lacrima.

"Erza! What the hell do you think youre doing!" his voice came out of nowhere, Natsu's voice.

"N-Natsu…I am doing the only thing we can I have to fuse with the lacrima to stop the explosion!" she said with pain.

"NO WAY IN HELL IM GONNA LET YOU DO THAT ERZA!" he roared and stood up.

"Sorry, Natsu I cant see you go though such pain, again." She said sorrows clouding her voice as tears flowed down her cheeks, then it felt herself sink into the lacrima. Then she blacked out.

The next thing she knew she was out on a cold hard surface and a voice who said: "I can't let you do this Erza sorry." She looked at him in awe as he sank into the lacrima. "NO NATSU NOOOOOOOOO! She screamed as the magic energy was pulled up towards the sky. "Not again…PLEASE NOT AGAIN! NATSUUUUUUUU!" she whimpered. He had just gone away, and now he went for a second time, only this time he had said goodbye so she was sure.

Natsu pov

Natsu dragneel was floating around in a blue, thing…..he didn't exactly know what. He was wearing a black cape….. sort of….. but he himself was surrounded by a gold aura. All his pains cuts bruises everything was gone, what the hell, was this how it was to die? Shit! All these memories! Why the hell are they coming back now?

Flashback:

"**Natsu….." **said a voice deeply

"Yes, acenologia?" said Natsu.

"**I need to tell you something, Natsu"** said the black dragon.

"what is it, is it a new spell?, a new attack?, a new move?"

"**You see Natsu you have a power inside you, a power which exceeds all else. This is the power of true dragon. This power can only be unlocked one way, by finding your one and only true hate!, when you have discovered this hate, you must also block off all else feelings. Even if you find your true love, you must not have any feeling's displayed, until you have beat, or overcome this hatred, in other word's you cannot feel the way towards the one you love until you have conquered this hate, when you acquire this unstoppable hate, you will be immune to everything even death, and until you have conqured this hate you must not let the feeling's get the best of you and remember you are the son of the death dragon!" **

"wow that's a lot to take in acenologia! But ill achieve this power no matter what!"

"**I know you will Natsu."**

Flashback end

"what happened to not being able to die eh aconologia?" said Natsu out loud.

The blue around Natsu started to turn gold and suddenly it disappeared, and instead came a a scene:

The sky was a deep shade of gray, and it was raining. Lucy heartfillia was crying into gray fullbusters shoulder, and even gray was letting a tear of sadness roll down his cheek. A gravestone with a massive statue of him behind it stood tall. The statue was him with crossed arms over his chest and smiling. The master was crying too, he was mumbling that he was sorry and happy that he had come back to protect Erza but no one except himself heard that of course. Everybody in the guild was there.

"I see… I am really dead?" he thought.

Gray fullbuster was thinking about Natsu, though he never would admit it, he saw Natsu as a friend. Gray knew that Natsu was stronger then he was, and yet they were the strongest rival's, and eventually Gray began to see Natsu as a friend, a best friend.

Natsu was really happy because Gray actually cared about him. But he was searching elsewhere, he was searching for Erza. Natsu was about to give up, he just couldn't see Erza anywhere, but just then he heard steps. A scarlet haired girl was walking up towards his grave.

"How dare you! How dare you push me out! Do you know how much it hurt me? You have no idea! It pained me so much when I found myself on that horrible beach and you weren't there?" she hissed venomously. Then she got a lot softer as she collapsed on the ground, now Natsu could see her properly her bangs had previously covered her face, her eyes were red and tears were running down her cheeks. Natsu felt like he had been stabbed, shot and hit at the same time, those tears….. how could it possibly be that simple things could kill him so much on the Inside, not anything in the entire world could hurt him so much… He didn't understand how it happened he used to be immune to all feelings love included. But now when he looked at the crying girl it was like she had shot a very, very sharp sword straight into his heart. No pain could compare to what that felt like.

"ARRRGGGGHHHHH!" he roared inside his head. "WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO HATE ME SO MUCH? WHY DOES EVERTHING I DO BECOME BAD." Erza was sobbing on the floor, tears were rolling down her cheeks, her whole body was shaking. "NO…..I refuse to die!" I n

eed to go back I cant leave her like this…there is just no way I'm going to give up!" just as he thought that. Black flames surrounded his body and burned away everything as he screamed in agony.

ERZA POV

Erza Scarlet was angry, sad and confused (BEFORE YOU ASK THAT'S NOT A GOOD COMBO :D)

She was sitting at that stupid riverbank once again…..

"Why did you do that….Natsu? do you really care?" was the kind of thought's going through her head. Erza was really tempted to just die. Her life had been broken 3 times already….first one was when grandpa rob protected her. The second was when Jellal had betrayed her, but somehow some black haired chaos dragon slayer had healed her, and then, broken her again that was the third time. Why does this always have to happen to me? Everyone I love just go away…. Because I'm not strong enough. I wasn't strong enough to defeat Jellal….I needed help from Natsu, and then I wasn't strong enough to save him from that crystal.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks again, even now after 3 week's she was still crying.

"Is this what you wanted for me, Natsu?" she whispered out loud.

"No Erza this is not what I want for you." Said a soft voice. From the darkness.

**Phew that was annoying. Used hours on that! Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Best regards Natsu Scarlet**


	7. I love you

**Chapter 7**

**So i used a little time on this one although its a bit short i put a lot of effort into it…so here it is!**

**As always thanks for the review's AND KIT! IF YOU ARE READING THIS TELL ME WHEN UR GOING TO UPLOAD NEXT CHAPPIIE.**

**Anyways on with the story here is a little recap.**

_**:Erza: Is this what you wanted for me Natsu?**_

_**:incredibly hard to figure out mystical person: no Erza this is not what I wanted for you.**_

Erza pov

There was just no way, she heard what she heard. She had to be hallucinating. She was frozen stiff from the shock. Why the hell does my head make me think it's a chance he's still alive! But she had to check for herself. She wanted to sound tough and brave but the tears clenched her every try.

"n-n-Natsu…." She whimpered (Very OOC I know but I needed the moment.)

No answer came. **"See Erza he's dead and its all because of you…" **said a voice in her mind. "No….no I couldn't be she had killed Natsu? But the more he thought about it, the more clear it came to her. She was the one who couldn't reach half the strength to be able to fight Jellal. She was the one to be so naïve that she thought that by sacrificing herself she could repay Natsu. And now she was punished for her act of pure and utter weakness.

"NOOOOOOOO! I DON'T…want to be weak I want to be strong and protect my friends….." she screamed the first part and it ended in a long sob.

"Don't you dare let me hear that your weak! Erza! Never!" someone behind her roared.

This time Erza was certain of it this was Natsu without a doubt in her mind. She slowly turned around to see a man in a black cape stir down at her with blood red eyes. She trembled in fear it was the most frightening sight of her life. The three black commas of his eyes had turned to four. And his raw power was all in his aura.

Natsu pov

He had just heard the unthinkable Erza thought that she was weak. She was so far off weak that he couldn't even describe it. Erza was strong she didn't earn the title Titania for nothing. And yet there she was at her knees looking up at him with an expression of true terror al over her. She was shivering her eyes were screaming of fear. But he had chained her to his sight. The Eternal mangekyo sharingan wasn't made of nothing.

Erza just continued t look up at him in awe and fright, her eyes were red and puffy and her hands were shaking. Natsu…..she said his name over and over and over again. Erza's hair was flying behind her in the wind and was wet from tears to say it short, Erza Scarlet had never looked more beautiful in her entire life.

Natsu bent down to her and embraced her in a tight hug. He felt her head in the crook of is neck. Something wet and warm running down his spine. Erza's tears. Those pearls of unlimited price were running down his spine. She was whimpering and shaking agenized his body. He had remembered aconologia of course, but for tonight, only for this day he would allow an exception.

Erza pov

He was back again…from the dead. She couldn't help but to think the naïve thought that it was for her. She was happy and sad and confused. All of those emotions were hard to take for Erza but now in Natsu's arms she could care less. This feeling of sadness, despair and self-loathing that Erza had was replaced by happiness and joy. Erza curled her arms around his back and hugged him as tight as she could. "Natsu…" for the first time in weeks she had been able to say his name properly, but it had a hint of a beg in it as well. She knew that Natsu knew exactly what she had begged for: to tell her that he was real, he was back. She thought that the limit of their relationship would end here. They would never be anything more than friends. But Erza had decided she would confess to Natsu, tonight without a doubt in her mind. She let his warmth spread through her body as he said what Erza had begged him to say.

"Erza…it's OK I'm here…and I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon." He said softly.

"Thank you so much Natsu…I owe you my life." She answered for the first time in three weeks she looked up at his face. It was pretty much the same as last time except for his eyes. His eyes had true power glowing from them.

"Don't be silly Erza…you don't owe me anything….." he said again very softly.

"No! you stop being silly you saved my life! Twice! And then you proved to me who I really am…" she said now tears running down her cheeks again. "I'm not strong enough to do anything on my own, and I am so dumb…. I thought that I repaid you by sacrificing myself, but if I did then, then I would just…" she couldn't finish as she started to sob again desperately clinging on to him.

Then Natsu did the unthinkable he pulled her away from him gripped her neck and held here there while his eyes were burning with true rage. "N-Na-n-Natsu…..please stop." She begged.

"How dare YOU! Do you think your dumb! You have a genius mind, Erza! You think your weak! You could take out gray with one punch! You haven't got the title Titania for nothing! Remember the pride and power coming with that title!" he then let go of her so she fell to the ground shaking and sobbing. He bent down to her and put an arm on her shoulder. She looked up at him…

Natsu pov

The very time stopped when she looked at me. The wind was the only thing left it played with her hair as it danced with the moon. Then she uttered three words, three words with so much meaning:

"I love you."

**Phew…. Im sorry for the short chapter but I hope it will keep u guys occupied for awhile. I really enjoyed making this chapter. This obviously means that I wont be updating Sunday but….i have a surprise for you in the next chappie so wait up…. Until then. **

**Best regards Natsu Scarlet.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Well here it is guys I hope u like it cuz this is going to be the WtF! Chappie! So I used a little time on this one and I know what the story is gonna be…. Plz remember this is a NAZA story so basically I have a plan and also I would like to tell u guys PLZ review my last chapter I have 0 idea of how I did so id like you to do that. Here is a little recap:**

_**I love you Natsu**_

**Natsu pov **

Holy mother of god! She just said that? She loves me!? The thought of being with her felt like heaven! He was staring into her eyes he was still cross with her for thinking that she was weak, but for the moment he had other things on his mind. What was he going to do? He could already hear aconologia speaking to him: **No! you cant be with her! You need to conquer your hate! Then you can claim her!** What was he going to do? He really loved Erza he really, really did, but it seemed like the choice was made for him. He needed to conquer his hate toward Jellal first…

"I am really sorry I told you like this, Natsu…..but I really love you…..i really, really do." She said

"argh." He muttered his feelings fighting for dominance.

"Natsu? She said looking up at him her eyes demonstrated the word pain, perfectly.

This was too hard he couldn't turn her down…but he had to! He had 0 choice! If he came with her now he would never break free and the hate would continue to be there itching away at his consciousness. So he had to say it no matter how much he loved her…..

"Erza it really pains me to say this but I can…t return those feeling's right now." If Erza wasn't crying before she definitely was now..

"Who is it?" she sobbed

"What?" now Natsu was confused she had broken from his embrace again this time properly.

"I said who is it you love?" she nearly screamed at him

"no one Erza…..its nothing like that…" his voice was shaking a little….

"I don't believe you one bit! What other rea…..son could it…." She sobbed and screamed kind of both at the same time…

This was very weird for Erza…. She is always strong trying to get stronger . she is the strongest woman in fairy tail and she was sobbing because he didn't return her feeling's.

"Why didn't you go to her!? Why did you come here?! Have you maybe already been with her? I couldn't help but feel appreciated when I thought you came to me first! How could I be so naïve!" she started to get angry now.

This is good now she is cross with me she will become the strong Erza she is again…..then he felt something hit his face, Hard. He just saw a glimmer of silver and he was thrown back! He nearly laughed this was the Erza he knew, but he had to overpower her once again…that shouldn't be so hard considering this new power boost he had gotten. He let out a small shockwave of power and blew Erza off her feet. She crashed into a house wall pinned there. "Damn it! Not again not like this again!" she screamed but no avail Natsu held her there without even looking at her.

I" can sense it Erza you have become a little stronger but I have got so much of a power boost that I am afraid you don't stand a chance." He said. He was currently using 3% of his power to keep her there.

"NO! I will not allow you to pin me like this!" she summoned her magical aura at full strength she pushed herself of the wall and smirked. "Not a chance you say?" she smirked brighter. He released the pressure. She smiled "I am not that weak anymore!" she tried to walk towards him trying to frighten him with her aura. "I was right Erza you have truly become stronger, but way to little still. He reactivated his pressure at 20% she was smashed into to the wall gasping her arms slammed on the side of her. Her head was pressed agenized the wall . he smiled it really pained him to make her suffer, but he had to.

"Ho-ow c-an som-e-one be so stro-ng!" she screamed as the pain increased. He didn't let her go instead he let the force increase to 30% she screamed of pain her body felt like it was burning. He walked up to her and smirked "Erza….I do not love anyone else, your mine! never forget that!" Then she blacked out and he let her go.

He walked along the streets of magnolia thinking about the girl he loved so…he loved everything from her scarlet hair to her voice. She was so perfect….. and she was strong. Well it was time for his plan to get it to the guild that he was alive. Natsu smirked this was gonna be fun.

The next day: Erza pov

When Erza walked toward the guild today she was confused, sad and angry. Where was Natsu? She had no answer to that, she was starting to believe that last night really was a dream, or rather a nightmare. Erza was convinced it was real though, but she wanted to see him once more before telling the guild though, if that is he hadn't already shown up. She hadn't forgotten what he told her at the end of there fight slash conversation. _"Erza… I don't love anyone else, your mine! Never forget that! _She secretly smiled. She loved Natsu so much…but what happened he had rejected her! Then he told her that she is his!? She didn't understand anything.

She was closing in on the guild she really hoped that Natsu was there. So she could be certain that it was no dream, but knowing her luck that wouldn't happen. She hadn't been in the guild since she came except when she told everyone. She really had missed the guild it was the only thing that made her happy after Jellal left her. Natsu was the love of her life no doubt about it she would do anything to make him return her feeling's, but if what he said yesterday was true then maybe, just maybe he already did! Her heart jumped at the thought. She approached the wooden door's of the guild. It was full of cheers and shouts, but she felt the half-heartedness in the atmosphere she gave a sad smile then she entered the guild. "Erza! Your back!" most of the guild screamed at her Mira gave her a sad smile. Gildartz was there as well he gave her a smile as well, Makarov gave her a nod. Finally Erza smiled for the first time since he had disappeared.

"Yes, im back I guess everything is alright here?" she asked with a kind smile, Natsu came before her and gave her a nod, in her memory that is.

"actually no its not…." Said Makarov with a sad smile "have a look at this…." He gave her a small letter it was as follows:

_Dear Makarov _

_I have a proposal to make: I challenge every single S-class wizard you have to a fight at Gresdom field at midnight the evening you receive this. If you refuse to cooperate however…. I will destroy your precious guild and kill: Erza the famous titania of fairy tail. So I expect you to show…._

_Best regards_

"oh no…." Erza said "who is it from?" she asked

"we don't know…..i am sorry to drag you into this, but you are requested and he said he will KILL you so I have no choice but to request your aid….." said Makarov

"of course, but do you really think he is that strong that he could take on me? She asked

"I am certain that he could take on you without breaking a sweat, the only one I don't think he couldn't take on is Gildartz and Natsu, but even Natsu would have trouble holding agenized him."

"how do you know he is that strong?"

"I am certain because he said he can take on ALL of the s classes and if he wasn't strong enough to take on one, he is foolish to think he can even stand a chance agenized all of them! I don't think he can now either but he doesn't really strike me as a fool …."

"you are right as always master." She said and walked towards Mira.

"The same as always?" she asked

"what do you think?" she said with a smile

She was handed a slice of strawberry shortcake after she had eaten Mira took the word.

"so what do you think will happen tonight then?" she asked with a sad smile

"to be honest I don't know? He is strong master says so himself."

"yeah…..i know that, I really wish Natsu was here….." said Mira with another sad smile

"then let this be in his memory! " Erza said with a smile.

7 hours later time 23:48

"So this is it is it huh? The "gresdom field"?" said Erza no one bothered to answer. All the S- class wizards were here: Laxus, Mirajane, Gildartz, and finally Erza. They were standing a little less than half way along the field it was so wide it was no trees or bushes anywhere, she quickly understood he liked to fight in the open.

Finally just as the clock hit twelve a black hooded man flew down from the sky and landed right in front of them about 10 meters apart.

"Who are you?" asked Gildartz

"that's not important, with some luck you will find out." The hooded man said.

"when I ask a question you answer me!" Gildartz growled

"Bring it!" the man said, Erza could nearly see his smirk under the hood.

**So that's it for now! Ill update more from now on so stay tuned! But guys PLZ I am begging you drop a review it's not much its just, either good job! Liked the chapter! Or maybe sorry this chapter needs some work but it is an ok chap? Ill accept criticism but not flames, I'm trying to improve here! Btw I am not a fan of unhappy endings so it will turn out naza! Stay tuned for the next chapter witch I will probably update on Sunday! And once again DROP A REVIEW! **


End file.
